Road Trip!
by ribbonhamhamgir
Summary: DISCONTINUED Hamtaro and Bijou go through the tunnels! But what lies ahead? My first Hamtaro fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Road trip: My first Hamtaro fanfic! No flamers please! Constructive criticism welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro

Chapter one: An Errand

**Hamtaro's POV:**

It all started with a meeting.

Everything was perfectly normal until I entered the clubhouse.

"You're late," said Boss.

"Sorry. Laura overslept today," I replied

"We were just talking about having a party," he said

"A Christmas party!" said Pashmina excitedly.

"It's gonna, like, be so much fun," Sandy said.

"Yeah. Hey Hamtaro, I need to ask you a favor."

"Yeah, Boss?"

" I have a friend who lives across town. He owns a bunch of party supplies and stuff. Do you think you could go and get them?"

"Sure thing!"

"Great, now here's a list of things you're gonna need. You'll have to go through the tunnels to get there."

"Ok"

Just as I walked out the door…

"Boss, could I accompany Hamtaro?" It was Bijou.

"Well- umm- uh- Actually, I don't think he would want any distractions. Besides, I thought you might like to help out-"

" I wouldn't mind, Bijou."

"Well…alright," said Boss through clenched teeth. For some reason he didn't seem to be too happy, but I didn't have time to think about that.

And so, we headed out the door.

Short, I know. But it WILL get better, believe me.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro.

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

**Bijou's P.O.V.** (A/N: I'm not going to write her thoughts in the French accent, only her dialogue.)

I am glad to be following Hamtaro. To be honest, I would rather be with him than decorate the clubhouse. He is fun to be around. I am not exactly crazy about traveling, but it may be interesting, especially with Hamtaro around.

I wonder what he is thinking about right now…

**Hamtaro's P.O.V.**

(Flashing back to last night)

"Dear Diary,

Today, Mr. Yoshi (A/N: At least, I think that's his name.) announced that the class would have a party! He told us to bring food to the class. I have to bring tacos and a baguette. It sounds strange to have those two foods together. We're also going to watch a movie. I hope I get to sit next to Travis," Laura said aloud as she wrote in her diary.

"What's a baguette?" I wondered.

"Well, I bet tomorrow will be even better, Hamtaro," said Laura.

"Heke?" I said. She turned out the lights.

(end flashback)

" Bijou," I asked. " What's a baguette? Is it some sort of little bag?"

"No, silly boy! A baguette is ziz long piece of bread," Bijou answered.

"Oh. Last night Laura mentioned a something about a baguette and tacos to a party in her class. They're going to watch a movie."

"Vhat a strange party," she murmured.

"That is pretty weird," I replied.

As we kept on walking, I thought about Bijou's accent. I think her accent is cute. I would have asked her where in France was she really from, but I didn't want to make her homesick or anything like that. I wonder if she ever misses it there.

I remember when Laura's family and I moved to the new house. Laura seemed a little sad at first, but she got over it and made new friends. Sometimes, Laura would tell me about the old neighborhood. The houses were brightly painted, and there were lots of trees. In the summer, Laura and her friends went to the neighborhood pool and threw parties there. In the fall, I remember looking out the window and seeing leaves fall off the trees. Red and brown, yellow and green. They came in all sorts of colors. Laura would jump into the leaves and laugh. In the winter, she played in the snow. When spring came, Laura told me that her father was getting a new job, so we would have to move away. She became depressed until she met Kana. After that, she had a fun time making new friends and meeting people, like I did when I met the ham-hams.

**Bijou's P.O.V.**

I remembered when I used to live in France. I never left my cage much. I only left it when Maria brought me out, which wasn't very often. Only once do I ever remember looking out the window. It was fall, and the weather was cold. It rained outside, All the humans wore long sleeves and pants and carried umbrellas. Despite the cold weather, they seemed to enjoy themselves. They bought candies from the vendors and went down to a hole to ride the subway. Downstairs wad Maria, playing piano music. As nice as France is, however, I would rather be here. In France, I never would have dreamed of leaving my cage. I was always afraid until Hamtaro came along. He-

" Bijou! Look!" Hamtaro called out…

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas in July! In celebration, here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro.

Chapter 3: Making it to the town

**Bijou's P.O.V.**

We had arrived at a city. It was amazing! Swarms of hamsters walked the streets, and the buildings seemed to run a mile long! The place smelled of gingerbread, and the air was filled with Christmas carols. The stores were decorated with tinsel and sale advertisements. An enormous digital clock displayed the time, 3:34.

"Excuse me," said a hamster. She was old, and wore a tattered green shawl over her grey fur. "Could you help the homeless out?"

"Of course!," Hamtaro said. He gave her a sunflower seed.

"Thank you very much, sir. You have no idea how much this means to me," the lady said.

" It was nothing, really."

_He's so generous,_ I thought. _I wonder if his heart really is made of gold._

_We continued walking for about an hour until Hamtaro realized he had no idea where we were going._

"_Hey! Where are we going anyway?" he asked_

" _I don't know," I replied._

" _Let's see what directions Boss left us."_

_We sat down at the nearest bench we could find. He opened a large yellow envelope filled with the list._

" _Hmm… list of stuff we need, nope. Description of his friend, nope. Ah! Here we are! A map!"_

_Unfortunately, a skateboarder swiftly skated past us, and the map flew away. Hamtaro chased after it._

" _No!" He said in an attempt to catch it. But it was gone, forever. " Ohh…now what do we do, Bijou?"_

" _I zink ve should ask for directions."_

" _No, I think we need another map."_

" _But-"_

" _We're getting another map. No questions asked." His stomach growled. " Although, maybe we should get something to eat first."_

" _I agree," I said. _

_I know, it's short. But the next one WILL be longer, be sure of that._


	4. Chapter 4

Introducing my very first O.C. Yay!

By the way, to Awesomewriter123: What happened was, Hamtaro told Bijou that they had finally reached a city. Does that make sense now?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. I do, however, own Ink.

Chapter 4:

**Ink's P.O.V.**

I was named Ink because of my black fur. I never liked my name, until Bruno came along. He told me that he used me to write his poem. How sweet is that? Business had been poor for him at the time, and he had spent a lot of his money on my engagement ring, so I had to work at this diner as a waitress to help pay for the wedding. Times were tough, but I knew that things would improve sooner or later. They had to.

I had finished serving a customer when a couple came in. The guy was orange and white. The girl was pure white with blue ribbons. They were a cute-looking couple. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"But I can memorize the directions!" said the white hamster.

" We're still getting a map," said the orange one.

"Hello. Welcome to the Ham Diner! How many are in your party?" asked Tina, the ham who ran the front of the diner.

"Two," replied the white hamster. I led them to a booth not too far from the kitchen door.

" Hi, I'm Ink, and I'll be your waitress today. Here's your menus and I'll go take care of the other customers."

Problem was, there weren't any other customers to serve. So I just walked around the place until they were ready and took their orders.

" I vill have ze Sunflower Seed Special," the white ham answered.

"Uh-huh," I said. "And you?"

"Same as she's having," the orange one replied.

"Ok." I walked off to the kitchen and shouted to the cook , "Two Sunflower Seed Specials!"

He wasn't actually much of a cook. He's more like a food-making person. And the food there wasn't exactly five-stars. More like two-and-a-half stars. I ate here once on a date with Bruno. The food was awful! I swore that I would never come back. That didn't last very long, though because not very long after, Bruno started to lose business.

I overheard the couple talking. They continued to quarrel.

" I can read a map, Bijou! We don't need directions," said the orange ham.

" But you might lose ze map again!" said the white ham.

_Apparently she must be French,_ I thought. I hated to see them fight like that. I never could stand arguments ever since I was little. But there was nothing I could do about it. I could end up disturbing the peace and getting fired, and I needed this job badly. All I could do was listen.

"…But can you remember the route on ze map?" The French ham asked to the orange ham.

" Well, no, but I'm not going to lose it again!"

"Are you blaming me, Hamtaro?"

" I'm not saying it's you're fault! All I'm saying is that we should get a map!"

" I still zink ve should ask for directions."

" We're not asking for directions!"

They bickered for about half an hour. I was still listening when I heard someone calling out.

"Order up!" Startled, I picked up the order and carried it to the fighting couple.

"Here's your orders," I said. _I hope the food here doesn't sicken you like it did to me, I thought to myself._

_That got them to calm down. They began eating and stopped talking the whole time…_

_Well, I told you this chapter would be longer! Stick around for chapter 5! And Merry Christmas in July! Or to you Invader Zim fans, Merry Platypus, one and all! Yay!_


	5. Chapter 5

Big news! I was browsing some websites when I found out that there's supposed to be a new Hamtaro video game for Nintendo DS.! It's called Hamtaro Ham-Ham Challenge, and I read that it came out in Japan a year ago, and unless it's not true, it comes out in August or September! I'm not sure whether it will or not, but I did come across a site where you could preorder it. I hope it really does happen! I would DEFINITELY buy it!

Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro.

Chapter 5:

**Hamtaro's P.O.V.**

The food could've been a great deal better, but I wasn't that picky. It was grey, and tasted like bland, dull mush, and judging by the look on Bijou's face, I could tell she didn't exactly enjoy it, either. I just ate it and didn't complain.

I left a tip for the waitress and set out to go search the city for a place that had maps.

_Two hours later…_

" But I-"

"For the three-hundred and -twelfth time; no, Bijou, we are NOT asking for directions!" I groaned.

"But-"

"Three hundred and thirteenth time…"

_Three hours later…_

" I know, but-"

" No."

" Vhat if I told you-"

"Don't. It's pointless trying to argue. We're getting a map."

_One hour later…_

"You still haven't found your map yet, have you? I zink not. Ve're better off getting directions."

" We're still getting a map."

Bijou groaned and rolled her eyes at that. I still didn't see why she wanted to ask for directions. Maps were obviously the better idea. You can read a map and get a clear picture of what everything looks like. Asking for directions…well…um…it's just not as good as getting a map. Don't ask me why, that's just the way things are.

**Bijou's P.O.V.**

Even after six hours of arguing, Hamtaro still wouldn't ask for directions. He was persistent in a pointless search for a map. What is it with boys and their maps? Clearly, asking for directions would've been a smarter idea. If Hamtaro had listened to me and had simply asked for directions, we would have gotten the errand finished in less time. I don't mean to brag, but I have a photographic memory, and I could've figured out the way to the store. Using a map, or trying to find one, in this case, only slowed us down. I guess boys just don't think the way girls do.

The giant clock read nine o'clock. By now, Hamtaro and I were getting tired. We had used up most of the day looking for maps. It would have been dark, except that we were in a tunnel, and it was dark except for the lights put up there, and the lights coming from the city.

" It's getting late," Hamtaro said.

" I am getting tired," I said.

" Maybe we should find a place to stay the night?"

The first good idea you've had all day, I thought. I wasn't going to say that out loud, of course." Yes, that sounds good."

" The thing is, where do we stay?"

We searched yet another exhausting hour searching for a hotel to rest for the night until we stopped at a place. "The Ham Inn," it was called. There was nothing fancy about this hotel. Two red plaid chairs and an old blue sofa sat in the lobby. Crookedly hanging above the sofa was a painting of a sunflower. The old wallpaper was peeling off the walls. Black streaks stained the white tile floor. The place looked like it had seen better days.

The young hamster at the check-in desk looked bored. Apparently he hadn't seen many customers in quite a while. He was brown and had a dull look in his dark blue eyes.

"May I help you?" he asked.

" Can we each get a room?"

"Whatever. Here's your keys, sir." He handed Hamtaro two old- fashioned keys.

"You don't use key cards?"

"We don't update the place much, since we don't get lots of customers here. That calendar over there from 1942 kind of gives it away. Your rooms are on the third floor."

The room was in a sorry condition. The sheets on the bed were wrinkled. The mattress was uneven and felt like it was stuffed with rocks. The black-and-white TV was small and blurry. The refrigerator was broken, but I was surprised that they even had one at all. I got up and turned out the light.

Maybe tomorrow, Hamtaro would listen to me, I thought…

**Hamtaro's P.O.V.**

The room wasn't great. Awful TV, hard bed, broken sink. I barely slept at all. When I woke up the next morning, I decided to see if Bijou was awake. I got up and out of the room and knocked on her door, the room across mine.

"Bijou?" I called out. I wanted to go out to get a head start to search for a map, since I couldn't sleep the rest of the morning. No answer. She must have still been asleep. I decided not to wake her up. I went back to my room and wrote a note.I slipped the note under her door and headed towards the elevator.

_The next morning…_

**Bijou's P.O.V.**

I woke up tired the next morning. Sleeping in that bed was next to impossible. I found a note under the door:

_Bijou-_

_Went out to find map_

_- Hamtaro_

_I sighed. When would Hamtaro realize that he should just ask for directions?_

_Chapter 6 coming soon! By the way, if you have more information about Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Challenge, please let me know! _


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I did a little more research, and what I found might disappoint you. I found out that the Hamtaro Ham-Ham challenge game involves learning how to count and identify colors. Sounds like fun. I was hoping for a more action-filled game. Still, it IS Hamtaro.

To Michaiah: Thanks for pointing those things out! He actually was supposed to say ask directions instead of map, but I guess I didn't see that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro.

Chapter 6

**Hamtaro's P.O.V.**

This shouldn't take long, I thought. Just find a map and go back. Swarms of hamsters wandered the streets. I saw hundreds of "Have you seen me?" posters with missing children on them hanging on the walls of the buildings. I was too conceited with finding a map to consider the possibility of getting lost.

**Bijou's P.O.V.**

How could Hamtaro do something so foolish? Didn't he ever consider the possibility of getting lost, an even bigger possibility in a place we didn't know? He had no idea of what could happen if you got lost in a place like this.

Just then the note I read folded out. It had more writing on it:

_P.S.: Don't come looking for me. I shouldn't take long. Stay at the hotel. I'll find my way back._

I shook my head. What was he thinking?

**Hamtaro's P.O.V.**

I looked around for a store that sold maps. On the first block, there was a shoe store, a jewelry store, an eyeglass store, and about four cafés (A/N: Starbucks, anyone?) I crossed the street, along with about fifty other hamsters. On the second block, a designer clothes store, a burrito stand, a bridal store, a bank, and two more cafés. I crossed the street again.

By the time I got to the third block, I stopped and considered Bijou's idea.

Maybe asking for directions wouldn't be so bad. It might-

"No. The map is a smarter choice," I told myself again, and continued walking. I came across a travel agency place.

" Maybe I could get a map there!" I said. I walked in through the doors. The ceiling was decorated with model airplanes and the floor was a bright blue carpet. A grey hamster wearing a light blue suit stood behind the counter.

" Welcome! How may I help you," He said in a cheery voice.

"Umm…do you sell maps?" I asked.

"No."

"Uh.. Ok," I replied.

"But I CAN get you a special deal on a flight to-"

I shut the door behind me. I didn't need a flight deal. What I needed was a map. I looked up at the big clock. Noon. That didn't make sense. I left the hotel at around six A.M. How could it be noon already? I passed a car dealership and three more cafés.

Why were there so many cafés? Did they REALLY need all those cafés? Were they trying to brainwash the people who came there? Nine cafés in three blocks seems a little unnecessary, if you ask me.

My stomach growled. I couldn't believe that I was so obsessed with finding a map, I had forgotten about breakfast. I decided to go to the café and see if they had something to eat. By the time I realized I was hungry, I found that I was on the fifth block.

I bought an expensive cheese sandwich at a café. The cashier seemed bored, as if she had better things to do than watch a bunch of hamsters drinking pricey coffee and eating sugar-filled pastries. The cheese sandwich was pretty good. Not the best in the world, but it was still good. After that, I went back to searching for maps.

On the sixth block, I passed the diner Bijou and I had gone the day before. I passed a bunch of useless stores for another three blocks. I finally came to a sign with an "I" on it.

" It must be an information kiosk! They always have maps!"

Only as I found out later, the "I" didn't stand for Information…

**Chapter 7 coming soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** I edited the story because Hamtaro was getting out of character.

To Awesomewriter123: As for the big news, I'll tell everyone right now…

**TO ALL MY READERS:**

Big news! Hamtaro just might be coming back! If you search for Hamtaro on Wikipedia, It says that Hamtaro would come back to TV on August 8, 2008! It is Wikipedia, so it may not be accurate. We'll just have to wait and see…

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro.

Chapter 6:

**Hamtaro's P.O.V.**

I walked into a frozen tunnel. Actually, it was more of a cave. The walls were covered in ice, and the temperature must have been freezing. I began to wonder if there actually was an information booth at the end of this tunnel. Even if there wasn't, I HAD to know. There was a deep rumbling sound coming from the end of the tunnel. I just had to find out what was at the end.

" Hello?" I called out. I listened.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" something echoed back.

"Gah!" I yelled. I didn't know it was an echo, so it startled me. I bumped into the wall.

All of a sudden, the rumbling noise got louder. The tunnel began to violently shake,! Huge chunks of ice fell from the top of the cave! I tried to run back, but as I did, a giant block of ice blocked my path.

"Help!" I cried. "Get me out of here! Help!"

But no one heard me. I was trapped pretty far back in a cave, and the loud noises of the city blocked out my cries for help. I tried banging the wall of ice blocking my path, but it was no use. I was trapped.

**Bijou's P.O.V.**

What was taking Hamtaro so long? Finding a map shouldn't take this long! Maybe he was exploring the city. I looked at a clock. It read 4 P:M. Maybe he really just wanted to get to know the town…

**Hamtaro's P.O.V.**

_Hours later…_

"_Help! Help! HEEEELLP!!"_

_It feels like I've been trapped forever now. Who knows how long I've been banging on the wall? Enough banging! I've got to come up with a plan…_

_But what?_


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I'm a bit more confident about Ham-Ham Challenge, but less sure about Hamtaro's return to TV. If it does return to TV, will it return to Cartoon Network, or another channel? What if it comes back in another country? Where did Wikipedia get that bit of info? If you know the answers to these questions, please let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro.

Chapter 8:

**Hamtaro's P.O.V.**

Who knows how long I tried to find a way out? I don't, that's for sure.

Maybe I could dig my way out, I thought.

I tried it out. It didn't work out as well as I had hoped. The ground was frozen solid, and the ice was too tough to get through with my bare hands. (A/N: Paws? You get the idea.) I hardly even scratched the surface. Maybe if I scratch it more, I can get through!

**Bijou's P.O.V.**

After I found Hamtaro's note, I remembered that he had the sunflower seeds. If I wanted something to eat, he might have had it in his room or with him. I checked to see if his door was locked. He must have been so excited he must have forgotten to lock it. I opened the door.

His room was a mess! The sheets were thrown all over the floor, a chair was knocked over, and where were the pillows? That got me worried, but eventually I found quite a few sunflower seeds. I didn't know how many sunflower seeds he had taken with him, but I was pretty sure he would need more to buy a map. Of course, if he had just asked for directions, he wouldn't need to spend any sunflower seeds at all.

I went into a nearby café for breakfast. The waffles looked good, but so did the pancakes.

"Hmm…Pancakes or waffles," I asked myself. On one hand the waffles were cheaper, but on the other hand-

"Come on, lady! Make up your mind! You're holding up the line! We've been waiting for half an hour!" the hamster behind me shouted.

Maybe I should eat somewhere else, I decided. I left the line as the eighteen hamsters behind me groaned. (everyone falls over anime style) I finally decided to eat some of the sunflower seeds themselves.

After lunch, I debated whether I should go search for Hamtaro or not. I decided not to, because he would hopefully return soon. I also didn't want to get myself lost. I just decided to stay in my room and watch TV. There weren't many channels, so I assumed that the hotel didn't have cable, either.

I hope Hamtaro comes back soon**.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! I just got back from a vacation in Mexico!

Wikipedia removed the news of Hamtaro's returning to TV, so it may not be true. Either way, who knows? I just wouldn't get my hopes too high, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro.

Chapter 6

**Hamtaro's P.O.V.**

Digdig…digdig…Ugh. It's not working! I can't get through to the dirt because the ice is too hard! I don't see any other way out so far, so I'll either have to keep digging or bang on the ice block again.

Digdig,digdig.

Nope. Still not working. How am I going to get out? I'm digging as fast as I can! The ice will have to break sooner or later! It has to!

Maybe I should just stick to crying for help. No, that won't work. I'll just have to keep digging. Digdig,digdig.

**Bijou's P.O.V.**

It was nine o'clock and Hamtaro still hadn't come back! I was getting worried about him. I don't think he would stay that long trying to explore the city. Maybe he got lost. I didn't want to go after him because it was getting late, and I didn't want to get lost myself. I turned off the lights and tried to sleep. It was hard to sleep, not only because Hamtaro was missing, but because the room was cold, and the blankets weren't warm. I turned on the TV.

"Have you bought-"

"If your loved one has a-"

"Colds? Fevers? Then try-"

"Have you seen these missing children?"

That last advertisement made me a little nervous. I hoped that Hamtaro knew what he was doing, and that he wasn't lost.

"Relax," I told myself. " He'll probably be back by tomorrow."

**Hamtaro's P.O.V.**

" I got it! What if I head butted the block! Yeah! That might work!"

Crash!

"Ooof! Owww…..(A/N: Insert swirly eyes here)

Ahhh…dizzy…stars…fading…sleepy…

_Some time later…_

"_Wha? Where am I?"_

_Oh yeah! I was stuck in an ice cave! I tried to head butt the block, and I must've passed out. Or I fell asleep. Either way, I was feeling hungry. I looked around. Only one sunflower seed! I shouldn't have spent all the other ones on that sandwich! Now I didn't have enough to buy a map! I should've brought more! _

"_Well, I guess I'll just have to eat this then." _

_Krmp,krmp._

_Well, at least I'm not that hungry anymore._

_Now how am I going to get out?_

_How WILL Hamtaro get out? Will it really come back to TV on August 8? You'll just have to wait and see! Until then, hasta proxima ves! That means "until next time" in Spanish! _


	10. Chapter 10

Well, I heard Hamtaro's coming back, all right. But just WHERE is it going to show? I heard it's coming back to Europe. Which is unfortunate, since I don't live in Europe T-T. I have this strange feeling, however, that if Hamtaro gets more popular here, it may come back. I don't only mean the internet. I wrote "Bring Hamtaro back" out of the dust on the back window of my mom's car.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro.

Chapter 10

**Hamtaro's P.O.V.**

"Help! Help!"

No use. I don't think anyone can hear me from here.

I'm bored. I wish there was something to do around here. I've been staring at the walls for hours now trying to get the sunflower seed outside the wall. Actually, I have no idea how long it's been. I don't really have a watch or anything.

Wait, what's that sound? I hear foot steps!

"Help! Help!" I cry! Someone must be coming!

It's a hamster. He has brown eyes and grey fur.

"Help me!"

He's not talking to me.

"Can you talk?" I ask him.

He still doesn't answer.

"Hello?"

He-he's running away! And he took the sunflower seed with him! Oh…now what?

**Bijou's P.O.V.**

It is morning now. Maybe Hamtaro is back in his room! I get out of my room and walk across the hallway. I knock on his door. No answer. He must still be out looking for a map. I wonder if he left me a note. I look for a note on the desk . There is no note. Maybe he slipped a note under my door. I go back to my room and look on the floor. No note. I return to his room to get some sunflower seeds. I have a feeling I will need them…

**Hamtaro's P.O.V.**

**Maybe if I bit through the wall…**

**Pakapaka!**

**Ow! My teeth! Owwww! The ice is really hard! It's too stiff to get through! There's only a little bite mark in the wall, and now my teeth hurt badly! I put my paws to my mouth. Owwww! It's giving me a headache! Brain freeze!**

**Ouch! Hamtaro is yet another victim to the dreaded brain freeze. Curse brain freeze! If you don't have it, stick around for chapter 11! I hope Hamtaro does come back to America, as well as the rest of the world. I don't really like a lot of the TV shows that are on TV now. Bring Hamtaro back!**


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I don't think I'm getting anywhere with this story. The next chapters were…well, not going to move along as well as I hoped. I think I'm just going to stop this one. I was going to finish it, but I'm not sure I want to do that anymore. I REALLY hate to do this, but I think I'm going to discontinue the story. Don't worry, this doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing. I will post future fanfics. They'll be much better. Sorry to disappoint you, but I can't finish this.**


End file.
